rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Status
o statusie Zmiany Statusu W mieście Czyny chwalebne dla miasta Grzechy przeciwko miastu W zgromadzeniu/klanie Czyny chwalebna dla zgromadzenia/klanu Grzechy przeciwko zgromadzeniu/klanowi Dominacja w mieście Dominacja klanu Daeva Członkowie klanu prawie nigdy nie są pomijani przy zapraszaniu na najbardziej ekskluzywne imprezy i okazje w mieście. Ponadto, jeśli Sukuby dominują w mieście, zawsze są mile widziane na każdym spotkaniu towarzyskim, w którym chcą uczestniczyć – niezależnie od tego, czy odbywa się ono w środowisku śmiertelnych, czy nieumarłych. Często najużyteczniejszymi okazują się zaproszenia na te wieczory, na których upojeni emocjami i szeroką gamą środków odurzających śmiertelni, nie zwracają uwagi na odrobinę niedyskrecji w jednym z ciemnych kątów pomieszczenia. Kiedy klan Deava wiedzie prym, Sukuby nigdy nie mają problemu ze znalezieniem gotowego źródła krwi w ich rodzinnym mieście. Nie są zatem wymagane żadne testy polowań w akcjach miedzydramowych, aby napoić się krwi do syta. Pomijając szczególne, określone przypadki (na przykład silne naciski fabularne z zewnątrz), Daeva zawsze rozpoczyna grę z maksymalną dla postaci pulą Vitae. Dodatkowo raz w miesiącu, podczas gry, gracz może na godzinę wysłać swoja postać, by ta mogla się pożywić i wrócić z pełnym zapasem krwi. Aby ten efekt zadziałał, Daeva musi być pozostawiona we względnym spokoju — nie może być śledzona ani nikt nie może się jej w inny sposób naprzykrzać. Postać musi również przez pełną godzinę pozostawać poza akcją gry. ---- Gangrel Kiedy klan dominuje w mieście, jego członkowie potrafią sprawnie wykorzystać połączenie ludzkiej ostrożności ze zwierzęcą przebiegłością w toczeniu gier politycznych. Dlatego też bardzo trudno jest wciągnąć ich w pułapkę, zaskoczyć czy odizolować od reszty Spokrewnionych. Ani Książę, ani Mistrz Elizjum, ani nikt inny nie może pozbawić Gangrela ostatniej kropki Statusu Miejskiego, choć Książę nadal może ogłosić Krwawe Łowy na takiego osobnika. Dodatkowo wszystkie próby zdobycia informacji o przedstawicielu klanu z wykorzystaniem Animalizmu automatycznie kończą się porażką. Raz w miesiącu, gracz grający postać Gangrela może uzyskać od Mistrza Gry informacje, czy sytuacja w której może się lada chwila znaleźć, wydaje się być pułapką. Dotyczy to jednak tylko przypadków ryzyka bezpośredniego ataku na postać albo użycia nadnaturalnych mocy, skierowanych bezpośrednio na Gangrela. Jednak postać nie zostanie w taki sposób ostrzeżona, jeśli zaplanowane przeciw niemu działania mają na celu uwikłanie Gangrela w społecznie skandaliczną sytuację lub osłabienie jego wpływów politycznych. ---- Mekhet W przypadku kiedy Cienie zajmują wiodącą pozycje w mieście, ich wiedza i świadomość co do sekretów innych Spokrewnionych osiąga szczyty. Każdy Mekhet zamieszkujący miasto otrzymuje liczbę bezpłatnych danych dotyczących innych mieszkańców domeny równej liczbie kropek Statusu Miejskiego Cienia. Gracz powinien poprosić Mistrza Gry o udostępnienie tych informacji. Dane te mogą dotyczyć wyłącznie socjalnych Zalet innej postaci, takich jak: Zasoby, Status (każdy rodzaj statusu liczony jest jako oddzielny zasób), Trzoda i Sługi. Mekhet może dowiedzieć się o wartości liczbowej Statusu w Klanie, bądź Zgromadzeniu innej postaci, nawet jeśli sam nie jest częścią rzeczonego klanu lub zgromadzenia. Krzyżowanie systemów wprowadza możliwość poznania Statusów innych obecnych w mieście Istot Nadnaturalnych. ---- Nosferatu Kiedy klan dominuje w mieście, Priscus Nosferatu może użyć swoich wpływów, by zmusić innego pojedynczego Priscusa, aby ten wstrzymał się od głosu w dowolnej sprawie, która ma być ustalana przez zebranych Priscusow (np. podczas wyborów nowej Harpi). Tak samo może postąpić Nosferatu, należący do Rady Primogenu. Odmowa wstrzymania się od głosu jest uważane za grzech przeciwko miastu na poziomie 3 i zazwyczaj podlega karze ze strony Harpi albo Księcia. Tej możliwości można użyć jednokrotnie w stosunku do danego Spokrewnionego na spotkaniu. Dodatkowo Nosferatu, zamieszkujący domenę, zdobywają panowanie nad systemem kanalizacyjnym miasta, co pozwala członkom klanu niepostrzeżenie przemieszczać się do większości miejskich lokacji, jak również bezpiecznie chować się pod ziemie w większości miejsc domeny. Priscus Nosferatu może rozszerzyć dostęp do kanałów na przedstawicieli innych klanów, umożliwiając im bezpieczne poruszanie się, jednakże pozwolenie to musi być udzielone w sposób jednoznaczny, a także pozostali członkowie klanu muszą być o tym poinformowani. W akcjach miedzydramowych wszelkie próby polowania podjęte przez Nosferatu automatycznie kończą się sukcesem (jeśli pożywieniem staja się zwierzęta albo śmiertelnicy). Umiejętność ta funkcjonuje jedynie w ramach akcji międzydramowych, nie zaś podczas gry. ---- Ventrue W okresie dominacji klanu, Priskus Ventrue może żądać od innego Priscusa, aby ten zmienił swój glos podczas dowolnego glosowania Priscusow. Tak samo może postąpić Primogen Ventrue na spotkaniach rady Primogenu. Odmowa wstrzymania się od głosu jest uważane za grzech przeciwko miastu na poziomie 3 i zazwyczaj podlega karze ze strony Harpi albo Księcia. Tej możliwości można użyć jednokrotnie w stosunku do danego Spokrewnionego na spotkaniu. Dodatkowo Harpia w ciągu miesiąca może usunąć maksymalnie tylko jedną kropkę Statusu Miejskiego Księciu (jeśli należy on do klanu Ventrue), Priskusowi Ventrue i członkowi klanu zasiadającemu w Radzie Primogenu. Wreszcie, wszelkie kropki w Zasobach należące do postaci Ventrue, są w dużej mierze nietykalne, akcje podejmowane przez innych graczy nie mogą zmniejszyć wartości Zasobów Lordów (Mistrz Gry orzeka w takim przypadku, informując ewentualnie graczy, którzy podjęli takie próby, że okazały się one nieskuteczne). Dominacja zgromadzenia Invictus Kiedy Invictus dominuje w mieście, członkowie Pierwszego stanu są chronieni przed wampirzymi grami plotek i insynuacji. W okresie dominacji zgromadzenia w mieście Książę należący do Invictusa nie może utracić ani jednej kropki Statusu Miejskiego, zaś Harpia nienależąca do tego zgromadzenia musi wydać aż trzy punkty Statusu, za każdą kropkę Statusu członka Niezwyciężonych, którą chce obniżyć. Wreszcie żadnemu członkowi Pierwszego stanu nie można odebrać ostatniego punktu Statusu o ile postać zamierzająca to uczynić – Książę lub Mistrz Elizjum – sama nie jest członkiem Invictus. ---- Ruch Kartiański Dominujący Kartianie o wiele łatwiej nawiązują kontakty ze światem śmiertelnych i współistnieją z ludźmi w obrębie jednego miasta. Jeśli tylko powołają się na przysługę lub przekupią właściwych ludzi, Kartianie bez problemu mogą znaleźć w nagłej potrzebie schronienie w jakimkolwiek miejscu w mieście nie będąc więc całkowicie uzależnionym od powrotu do swojej siedziby. Nie mogą zostać oni zatem pozbawieni schronienia, o ile tylko nie zostaną wyprowadzeni poza granice miasta. Takie improwizowane schronienie nie gwarantuje jednak typowych premii przyznawanych przez Zaletę Schronienie. Dodatkowo, raz w miesiącu Kartianin może wykorzystać swoje kontakty i zasoby, aby zorganizować niewielką grupę śmiertelnych (8-15 osób, w zależności od tego, ilu mogło by być dostępnych na danym obszarze). Zebrana w ten sposób ekipa wspomaga Kartianina w jego aktywności, takiej jak urządzenie pikiety przed schronieniem członka starszyzny, bądź też wybudowanie lub odremontowanie w czynie społecznym jakiejś lokacji. Działalność, do której wykorzystywana jest grupa śmiertelników nie może wykazywać znamion ewidentnej nielegalności ponad pokojowy protest, a także musi być zgodna z retoryką Karianina. Zebrani śmiertelnicy nie wykazują również zdecydowanej lojalności wobec członka zgromadzenia, w związku z czym bez dodatkowej motywacji nie podejmą działań, które mogłyby się dla nich skończyć dłuższą odsiadką, bądź utratą życia. ---- Krąg Wiedźm Członkowie Kręgu bez problemu potrafią zbierać wokół siebie grupki śmiertelnych zwolenników. W większości przypadków ludzie ci są przekonani, że uczestniczą co najwyżej w neopogańskim kulcie lub obrzędach. Zwracając się o pomoc w przeprowadzeniu badań lub obserwacji związanych z takimi rytuałami, członek Kręgu może wykorzystać tych śmiertelników do pomocy przy przeprowadzaniu większych rytuałów, o ile tylko nie następuje przy tym złamanie Maskarady. Może też wykorzystać ich do przeprowadzenia monotonnych badań i poszukiwań lub do zorganizowania materiałów wykorzystywanych przy rytuale. Dominujący Akolici zdobywają zatem odpowiednik dwupunktowej Zalety Sojusznicy w dziedzinie związanej z typowym obszarem zainteresowań członka Kręgu (tak więc Akolita badający okultystyczne aspekty roślinności może jako sojusznika posiadać osobę związaną z miejskimi parkami lub ogrodem botanicznym). Zdobyta w ten sposób Zaleta nie łączy się z innymi Zaletami posiadanymi już przez postać, ani też dany sojusznik nie może być wykorzystywany do pomocy w kwestiach zdecydowanie nadnaturalnych, ani nielegalnych. Podczas oddawania się rytuałom lub badaniom, Akolici uzyskują istotną duchową siłę płynącą z ich wiary. Jeśli Krąg Wiedźm jest zgromadzeniem dominującym wiara jego członków wzmacnia się, na skutek czego raz na tydzień mogą oni odzyskać utracony punkt Siły Woli o ile tylko przeprowadzają swoje rytuały w ramach akcji międzydramowej. ---- Lancea et Sanctum W przypadku gdy Uświęceni osiągają dominacje w mieście, głęboko zakorzenione wśród członków zgromadzenia przeświadczenie o słuszności ich sprawy dodaje im dodatkowych sił potrzebnych do kontynuowania walki. Jednokrotnie w ciągu tygodnia Uświęcony może odbyć modlitwę do Longinusa, na której skutek odzyskuje utracony punkt Siły Woli. Modlitwa ta trwa pełną minutę, jeśli odbywa się na grze, bądź też około godziny, jeśli wykonywana jest w ramach akcji międzydramowej. W mieście, w którym Lancea Sanctum jest zgromadzeniem dominującym, Uświęceni są wyłączeni z jurysdykcji oficjałów miejskich innych niż Książę i Harpie, o ile tylko oficjałowie ci nie należą do zgromadzenia. Mistrz Elizjum nie może więc pozbawić członka zgromadzenia Statusu Miejskiego, Szeryf zaś nie może wydawać im bezpośrednich rozkazów. Efekt ten nie wiąże się jednak z żadną specjalną nadnaturalną ochroną, a jedynie wynika z faktu, że atak na dominującego Uświęconego wydaje się być nie do pomyślenia. W przypadku zignorowania tego efektu łamiący zakaz popełnia grzech przeciwko miastu na poziomie 3. ---- Ordo Dracul W przypadku gdy Ordo Dracul osiągają dominacje w mieście, przeświadczenie jego członków o potędze ich mistycznych zdolności, a także o ich zwierzchnictwie nad swoim terytorium staje się do tego stopnia niezachwiane, że stają się społecznie nie do wzruszenia. Za każdą kropkę, którą członek Ordo Dracul posiada w Statusie Miejskim na początku miesiąca (ale przed dodaniem premii wynikającej z dominacji zgromadzenia), Smok może zignorować rezultat jednej akcji społecznej wymierzonej w niego, niezależnie czy jest to test natychmiastowy, czy przedłużony. Zdolność ta nie pozwala jednakże bronić się przed atakami socjalnymi o podłożu nadnaturalnym. Dodatkowo każdy Smok może ogłosić zamknięty obszar miejski nie większy niż kilka przecznic swoim osobistym lennem na czas dominacji zgromadzenia w mieście. Smok staje się de facto Regentem na tym obszarze, tak więc pozostali Spokrewnieni pragnący polować na tym terytorium muszą uzyskać od Smoka pozwolenie na taką aktywność, opłacić trybut lub opuścić teren. Członek Ordo Dracul może ogłosić swoją władzę nad terenem zajętym przez innego Spokrewnionego tylko w przypadku gdy po uwzględnieniu premii wynikającej z dominacji zgromadzenia posiada wyższą wartość Statusu Miejskiego. W większości przypadków przywilej ten wykorzystywany jest do zabezpieczenia dostępu do lokacji, w których wykonywane będą mistyczne rytuały, choć znane są również przypadki wykorzystania go do bardziej małostkowych celów. W chwili, gdy okres dominacji Ordo Dracul się kończy, zajęte w ten sposób domeny przestają być automatycznie uznawane za własność Smoków, choć poszczególni członkowie zgromadzenia mogą próbować bronić swoich praw do tych terenów. ---- Niezrzeszeni W mało prawdopodobnym przypadku, gdy Niezrzeszeni osiągają dominację w mieście, domena ta staje się rajem dla miłośników bezprawia. Tak długo, jak dominacja nie zostanie przejęta przez inne zgromadzenia żadne z dobrodziejstw uwzględniające członków tej domeny nie będzie honorowane. Pozostali Spokrewnieni są świadomi bezprawia panującego w domenie i faktu, że najprawdopodobniej nie można oczekiwać przestrzegania Tradycji ani nawet nietykalnoci Elizjum.Category:Wampir